


Misunderstanding

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Midterms week, Misunderstandings, Stressed!Midorima, Stressed!Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship comes with its misunderstandings. But how one deals with them is different for each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

“I’m never forgiving you,” the brunette sniffled, his face squished onto his knees. He’d been in that position for over two hours and every time the green-haired prodigy tried to console him, his hands would be harshly swatted away.

“I’m sorry, okay? I know I should have told you earlier, but it slipped my mind. I-”

“Can you please just go away already? I don’t want to hear your voice,” Takao’s voice was unusually harsh. 

“Oi, that’s not fair. You do a ton of things that annoy me everyday, and you get mad at one little mistake-”

“Little?! How is forgetting to mention that you’re moving halfway across the world little?!” Takao shouted indignantly. 

“I’m too tired to say sorry anymore! What more do you want?!” Midorima hissed across the room, making his boyfriend look up with a hard glare. 

“I don’t know? Maybe I want you to trust me more?” Takao answered bitterly, rubbing at his swollen eyes. “It’s already been 5 years since we got together, but you still don’t trust me with these kinds of things!”

“It’s not like I don’t; it’s-” 

“Yeah, yeah, it just slipped your mind! The great Midorima Shintarou always forgets to tell his boyfriend the most important things! So, when are you leaving for America?”

“Wait-”

“It’s probably tomorrow isn’t it? You already packed your bags and you were going to leave without saying goodbye. It’s so like you that I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” Takao continued, ignoring the taller man. 

“Hey-”

“I’m sure you’ll learn so much in America! I heard they have way better medicinal technologies than over here, so you better study hard! Who knows, you might meet a sweet nurse over there and start up your own clinic together!”

“Takao-”

“You don’t have to invite me to your wedding, but could you at least let me meet your kids? I really want to visit America sometime, so you better-”

“TAKAO!!!” Midorima’s shout boomed through the whole apartment, effectively silencing the rambling man. “Since when did I say I’m going to America  _ for sure? _ I only got an offer to study abroad there. I never said I was going,” the green-haired prodigy stated matter-of-factly. Takao continued to stare at him in disbelief for a few more seconds before his mouth shaped into an ‘O’. 

“Shit, don’t tell me...” 

“Yeah. You misunderstood whoever you heard the info from. I just got notice about the offer three days ago, and the only person I told was-”

“Your mom. She called me yesterday right after my math midterm so I was really out of it and I can’t believe I just spent the last two hours crying my soul out when it was all just a misunderstanding. I feel so stupid...” Takao reburied his face in his knees, his breathing becoming erratic again.

“Takao, please, stop crying,” Midorima whispered, standing up from where he sat in the other corner of the room. He winced when he stood, shaking his legs out to get the blood flowing again, before striding over to Takao’s side. This time, the shorter boy let the taller one wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“I- I can’t help it... I’m just so relieved...” Takao spoke through his sniffles, finally lifting his head up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. His cerulean eyes immediately widened when he saw Midorima on the verge of tears. “Shin-chan, wha...?” 

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about the chance I’ll leave you. And if you left me I’d...” he trailed off, coughing to hide his embarrassment. “Anyways, you’d die if I left you,” he muttered, kissing Takao’s forehead. 

The hawk-eyed man’s face bloomed into a tomato before he smiled apologetically up at his boyfriend. “Sorry Shin-chan, it’s just midterms, my job, my parents, and club activities... Everything came crashing down this week and I’ve been stressing over so much...” 

“I know,” Midorima whispered, gently rubbing the dark circles under the shorter boy’s eyes. Takao closed his eyes, revelling at the feeling of Midorima’s large hands stroking his face. “I didn’t want to tell you until you were all done with midterms so that we could discuss it.” 

“Well, I’m all done with midterms now~” Takao’s voice returned to it’s usual singsong tone, making a soft smile wisp over Midorima’s lips. 

“But it’s still not a good time to talk about this. You should sleep before-”

“I’m ready this time,” Takao stated confidently, slightly pulling back from Midorima’s embrace. He held the other’s gaze for a few seconds before swooping in for a kiss. Knowing his boyfriend’s tactics, Midorima held up his hand, effectively stopping his boyfriend’s advance. 

“Shin-chan, no fair!” Takao shouted after prying his partner’s hand away from his mouth. Midorima smirked, maneuvering his hand so that his fingers were threaded through Takao’s. Before Takao could protest, Midorima’s face drew closer, but he was interrupted by a loud yawn. 

“Sorry, maybe I  _ should  _ sleep?” Takao yawned again, laughing. Now that the relief had fully set in, his eyes and shoulders were slowly drooping. Midorima sighed before scooping his sleepy boyfriend up and smoothly setting him down on their bed. He quickly followed, throwing the thick covers over them. 

“Good night, Kazunari,” Midorima whispered, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. 

“Aww, no bedtime story?” Takao teased, fighting back another yawn. 

“There once was a stubborn boy who refused to listen to reason when his boyfriend-”

“I’m just kidding! I was joking!” Takao laughed, snuggling closer to his partner’s side. “I’m glad we got that misunderstanding fixed.” 

“So you’re-” Midorima uncharacteristically cut himself off, his lips pursing into a thin line.

“Hm?” Takao shifted his sleepy eyes toward his boyfriend. 

“You said you’d never forgive me,” the taller one stated after a moment of hesitation.

“Did I really say that? Man, I must’ve been really out of it.”

“You’re still out of it.”

“Yeah. So it’s time to sleep. And Shin-chan, you don’t have to worry since there wasn’t really anything for me to forgive.”

Midorima smirked before answering, “says the person who didn’t want to sleep.” 

“Come on, Shin-chan! Can’t you let up on me just this once?!”

“No. If I let up on you then-”

Midorima was interrupted by a long, soft snore coming from his side. He smiled, instinctively tightening his arm around the other’s waist before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I really needed to get the stress from midterms and other life stuff out of my system. And what better way to do it than write about my favorite pairing?
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
